Andrew Baumer
Andrew Baumer, occasionally called Andy (and called Bummer behind his back, with the alternate Bum Man by the Kahuna) is the day manager of Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort and is one of the two primary antagonists on Stoked (the other being Kelly). He was voiced by Cory Doran. Overview Most of the employees refer to him as "Bummer" because he is strict, bossy and cares more about his job than anything else, especially the employees. He is dedicated to his job and always tries to please the guests and the owner, Mr. Ridgemount. In his first appearance, he is shown to be handling and stressing over the massive mess left behind from Lo's party, while trying to attend to the other guests. When the groms get there he believes them to be guests before being corrected by them, and quickly puts them to work cleaning the pool. Bummer also has a cruel tradition of firing a new employee on the first day every year (and sometimes it is more than one). Bummer uses a strike system in which if an employee does something wrong they get a strike. If the employee gets three, then they get fired. Examples of getting strikes are causing messes, slacking off at work, getting less then 8/10 on a evaluation, being late, and even eating some left over food from guest plates. So far through the series though, no one has gotten all three strikes. Johnny though got a permanent strike that would never be removed from the strike list in "Grand Theft Whale Bus". When Bummer is excited he might cancel one or more strikes from an employee's record. He was voiced by Cory Doran. Villainous Deeds Bummer seems to have a huge dislike directed toward both Reef and Lo. Reef and Bummer just don't see eye to eye on a lot of things, like working and time off and occasionally fight about the issue. After Lo throws a party at the hotel her father makes her get a job at the hotel. Bummer uses the threat of calling her father if she screws up (as does Kelly and, later on, Rosie), since technically the strike system doesn't affect her as she is forced to work there. He also frequently shows little to no regard for the safety or well-being of the groms in general, as evidenced by the following misdeeds: *Housing the groms in substandard conditions *Allowing bratty, unruly, disruptive, and obstreperous kids to behave as they please toward the staff and other guests *Embezzlement of most of the staff food budget to buy himself a golf cart *Working the groms like slaves and rarely giving them time off *Threatening to fire the groms for unjust reasons *Disregarding their safety while forcing them to mind the safety of the hotel guests *Frequently trying to deny them their right to surf and enjoy the time off they do get *Swindling the groms on the amount of their pay *Feeling unappreciative to the groms for saving the hotel from being sabotaged by a spy and then ungratefully forcing them to work unpaid overtime *Employing the senior staff as union busters when the groms rebel and unionize against the unfair and unsafe working conditions *Forcing Fin to work on her day off By acting as a buffer between Mr. Ridgemount and the staff working under him, he is most likely also deliberately keeping Mr. Ridgemount in the dark about the conditions the groms are forced to work under by Bummer (especially so since Lo joined the staff in "Board and Confused", as it is likely he believes it would cost him his job as the day manager if Mr. Ridgemount found out about what his daughter was being subjected to). Category:Abusers Category:Amoral Category:Arrogant Category:Blackmailers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Cowards Category:Criminals Category:Embezzlers Category:Greedy Category:Hypocrites Category:Lawful Evil Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Slaver Category:Thief Category:Torturer Category:TV Show Villains Category:On & Off